The Mortal Games
by Velvet J. Curtains
Summary: Clary lives with her mother and Sister Max in District 12. But when she's thrown into the Mortal Games with other Shadowhunters and Downworlders she doesn't know right form wrong. Can she survive and make it home to her family or die a gruesome death? Clace. Rated M for Violence, language, sexual references and possible lemons. (Jace is in this too.)


**The Mortal Games**

**(A crossover of The Hunger Games and The Mortal Instruments)**

**Chapter 1: Diamond in the Rough**

**Ok, before I start, Max is a girl and Clary's sister. Yes this is different, it's not like I copied everything out of the books and changed the names. This is different! (;! V.J.C!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or THG, Cassandra Clare and Suzanne Collins do. (Although I wish I did.)**

**CPOV:**

I wake up to sunlight on my face.

"Shit," I said. That day was the reaping day. It was my little sister, Max's first reaping. I got out of bed and stretched. The stench of coal and cat pee sifted through the open window, although after a while you get used to it. I got on my clothes on and my step-father's hunting jacket and boots, blinking the sleep away from my eyes. Looking to my mother's bed, I could see my sister, curled up in mom's embrace. She probably had a nightmare. It would make sense, she's only 12.

The walk to the Meadow was short, around 10 minutes. I couldn't help but think about Alicante. It's the city that is centred over the mountains, thousands of miles away. They live a life of luxury, while we starve in the gutter. They live in sky high buildings, we live in hovels. Before the uprising, 14 years ago, I lived in Alicante. My mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, was the wife to President Morgenstern. She ran away when she was pregnant with my sister and I was a toddler. She remarried a werewolf called Luke who took care of us, gave us a home, and made us his family. Only when he disappeared did my mother not spare a thought for us. She wandered the streets of District 12 looking for him, leaving me and Max to fend for ourselves.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. I'd reached the Meadow. I slipped under the wire fence and into the deep forest where Simon would surely be waiting. I wound my way through the forest, stopping once at an old, hollowed oak to fetch my trusty bow. Soon enough my walk was over as I broke through the bushes and into a small clearing, overlooking a small valley.

"Hey Clare," A soft, elegant voice said. I turned my attention to the being standing before me. He was quite a bit taller than me, soft chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes (I had never seen chocolate before, so I could only assume). I smiled at my Vampire friend. He was one of the few who could come out in the sunlight. He smiled back at me and pulled me into a hug with swiftness that was yet to be matched. "Guess what I got this morning?" He presented me with a warm loaf of bread. I lifted it to my nose, inhaling the warming, delicious sent.

"Well, it is a fine breakfast for a special holiday," We are expected to treat the reaping day as a holiday. Or so says our escort Isabelle Lightwood. She has this cheery air to her, always in different crazy clothing, way too much make-up. But she is actually pretty. I quickly gathered berries from the bushes around us and sliced the bread with one of my hunting knives. I took a bite of the plain bakery bread and let the taste chase itself through my mouth. "Mmmm, where did you get this?"

"Shot a squirrel this morning, traded it to the baker, he seemed a little dishevelled if you know what I mean," Simon answered, slurring his words together through the food. Simon is a really helpful hunting partner. He's fast, strong, plus once I've shot the animals he sucks the blood out of them and then when I cut them up its way less messy.

"So, how has everything been going at home?" I ask. I may as well. He has an older sister, Rebecca, and a mother. They are both Mundanes, Simon was turned into a Vampire by accident.

"They're eating well. And you know, mums been doing that washing thing and people are _actually _giving her money for that."

"Right. That's good to hear. Um, where do you wanna start?" I spy a fat rabbit walking right into one of Simon's snares. It flies straight up in the air, far from predators to get it. I walk down from where we had been sitting and quickly it untangle it, stuffing it in my gamebag.

LINEBREAK!

Me and Simon get a pretty good haul for today, pulling in 12 rabbits, 8 squirrels, one deer that I shot down and a clump of strawberries. I dragged myself through the front door, my gamebag thrust over my shoulder. My mother, who had previously been standing over a pot on the stove, took my bag and walked back to the pot. I shrugged my coat off and hung it on a hook near the door.

"This is pretty good, Clary." My mother says opening the bag and taking a good look at what I had split with Simon.

"Yeah, a good haul for today. Maybe something special for tonight?" I answer not looking up from where I was swiftly untying the laces on my shoes.

"Mmmm, I got a bath ready for you." I raise my eyes to hers. I have a thing with her. I still don't trust her since she left me and Max on our own. I cautiously do as I'm told and take the bath, knowing she's trying to gain my trust back, but I honestly can't forgive her for abandoning us. There is another block between us. When I was 3 my mom went to a Warlock and took away my Sight. I couldn't see half the population of District 12 for years. I haven't trusted her since.

We eat lunch in silence, knowing in just a couple hours I might never see my family again. Finally I can't take the silence anymore. I stand up and wash my empty plate, leaving the others staring sadly after me. They know this is hard for me. Trying to keep them alive at the same time as trying to keep Max out of the games. It's so hard. The world we live in today is a monster.

I brush my messy, fiery curls into a braid down my back. I look in the cracked mirror to see a relatively clean girl with piercing green eyes and red hair. Red, red hair. Like Fire.


End file.
